The Howat Family/Transcript
The Start OF Hell: Rhys: (hits Tara.) Submission Reel The Howat family from Hertfordshire, UK. There's single mom Tara, (30), Casey, (8), Shannon, (7), and Rhys, (4). Observation Begins Jo knocks on the door Jo: Hello, I'm here to help. Tara: oh jesus I need your help. Jo: I'm Jo Tara: Hi I'm Tara Jo: And who's this? Casey: My name is Casey Jo: Are you good Casey? Casey: Yes most of the time. Jo: Does Mom have to beat your a** alot? Casey: (laughs) nope. Jo: Who are you.. Rhys: I'm Rhys Jo: are you a bad boy? Rhys: Yes lady. Im a demon. Tara: jo hes my biggest problem, little devil rhys is. Jo: Whats your name? Shannon: i'm Shannon. Jo: Ok. Lets get to work,then. Tara: Plase help me. im falling apart at the seams. Jo: I could damn near tell. Announcer: (POOR SUPERNANNY HAS ENTERED THE HELL ZONE! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO HELP TARA?) TARA: Come on brats put your uniforms on. Shannon: Never you big b****!! Rhys: NOOO (whines) Rhys: (hits Tara) Tara: Do not hit me! Listen to me! Rhys: I have nothing!! Tara: Jam or ham!? Rhys: Nothing!! Tara: I'll just make it then, you'll have it. Rhys: (punches and bites Tara) Tara: Ah, dont! Announcer: Shannon decides she wants to be part of the action too. Shannon: (kicks her mom) Rhys: (kicks Shannon) Tara: Oi! Don't kick her, and don't kick me! Tara: Had enough of it from him! Tara: NO!! Shannon: ( Tries to hit Tara) Tara: DON'T!!! Jo: Mum's like this, she doesn't know whether to come or go, there's Rhys playing her up. You can see the toll it's taken on her, cause she's just a nervous wreck. Tara: no. Rhys: f*cking b*****d!! (shuts door) Tara: NO!! Rhys: shut up you get b*****d! Tara: That is not nice! Announcer: The school run is a daily ordeal for Tara. The dangers of a busy road do nothing to change Rhys way of behavior. Rhys: (cries) Tara: (pushes Rhys) Tara: give me your hand! Tara: Don't like you on this side Rhys, I want you in this side!! Rhys: Die! Announcer: And it gets even worse when Rhys does a run up. Tara: Oi, Rhys! Rhys: (screams and runs in the grass) Announcer: From hazards to humiliation. Tara: Rhys get off. Announcer: Rhys sees supermarket shopping as a chance to practice his football skills. Rhys: (throws shampoo bottle and bread on the floor) Tara: Stop it! Thanks Rhys! Jo: That was an absolute nightmare. Taking Rhys shopping is a joke! Announcer: And outside his behavior is anything but funny, it's downright dangerous. Rhys: (runs in to parking lot) Tara: Goodness sakes! Grab em, Shan! Jo: I couldn't believe it. Rhys runs off, and his sister's have to be quick enough to catch him in case a car does first. Tara: up, yeah you will get run over. Jo: It just amazes me that they have come this far to be honest with you, it's incredibly dangerous, and their gonna run out a lot, let me tell you that. Rhys: (punches Tara) Announcer: Back at home, Tara let's her God down.I Tara: He's horrible. Trying to hold him, trying to stop him from hitting me, trying to.. Nothing works, nothing. Parent Meeting Jo: Your bad *** sh*ts run you nuts! Tara: oh f*ck I can't control my temper Jo: I seen your brats punch,kick, throw, spit etc!!!! And Casey gets %0 f*cking attention!!! Tara: I know. I want you to transform my kids. I want a happy family Jo: I know u do. I'm here to help girl. Tara: don't call me that Mrs frosty panty, how's that ice in your tea, frosty?? Jo: f*cking stop Tara: yea I will Tara: oh sh*t the phones ringing!!! NOO it's the brats school!! Tara: come the f*ck on!!! Shannon is in the office cause she cursed the teacher out!! I need to strengthen my fists to beat her wen she comes!! Shannon: ugh that b*tch of a teacher made me work with the stupid boys that smell like *** and vomit. Tara: Shannon, I'm f*cking sick of you and all you kids. When Rhys comes home, the chaos will double. NOW MY FISTS ARE GOING UP, ANY WORDS?? Lol she looks scared Jo: wut ever Shannon: no, mom, plz. You beat freaking hard with your fists!!! Tara: I give 0 sh*ts. (BOOM!!! loud beat) Shannon: (cries) I'm sorry I won't act up in school. Tara: yeah you will now sit your *** upstairs were in a parent meeting. Shannon: FINE!!!! (cries) Tara: sorry Shannon is just a b*tch. I scare my kids when I put up my fists and beat them. Jo: okay tomorrow is teaching so prepare for transformation soon. Tara: yeah girl I'm all in!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jo: kk Teaching Begins) Jo: hi Tara I got a routine Jo: were also introducing time out. I'm doing this cause u need to learn how to discipline your kids without knocking them out. Tara: I dunno how that's possible, but, okay!!! Jo: all it takes is patience and confidence. I will turn your devil's into angels in no time. Tara: I know. I want my kids to behave. Jo: And smacking your kids won't help them. Tara: it won't?? Jo: it doesn't at all. It just makes them worse. Jo: The routine has lunch and snacks with a booger free diet. Shannon: oh shut up Jo Rhys: yeah f*ck you pig ( hits Jo and Tara) Tara: HEY!!!! Stop it Rhys!!! Jo: now it's time to introduce timeout. If Rhys hits you or me you say you do not hit mom. Give him a warning, if he does it again, rite to the corner. Tara: stop hitting Rhys: NOOO!!!!! (Hits again) Jo: bring him to the corner. Rhys: I want to stay near the fridge!!!! Tara: (drags Rhys to the corner) Rhys: go you f*cker!!! Jo: Don't let him be physical ignore him back to the corner Rhys: (cries and stays in the corner) Jo: you did it!!! You got him in the corner without knocking him out!!! Tara: woo hoo I did it I'm happy!!! Jo: You should be happy. Tara: now go and say I want an apology. Tara: Rhys say sorry Rhys: sorry mommy (cries) Tara: hugs Rhys Jo: you did that!!! You did that!!! Come here you!! (hugs Tara). Jo: Jo Jo has a Happy feet map!! Rhys: woo!!! Tara: Rhys stop this is stressing Jo: remember you can do this!! Tara: yeah I can!! Tara: come on Rhys let's find the duck pond then Rhys: found it!!! Tara: well done Rhys you did very well!!! Tara I thought it would be a stressing journey but I stayed consistent! Rhys: kisses Tara Tara: oh that's nice (kisses and hugs Rhys back) Jo: let's go shopping today. Tara: yeah Jo: I will give each kid a shopping list Tara: sounds cool Tara: come on Rhys get up you like shopping Rhys: (gets up) Jo: wow strong boy Tara: we got it all, cheese, juice. Tara: since you're so good at helping me shop Rhys you can ride the airplane. It's the biggest challenge of all, bedtime. Jo: you're gonna remain consistent and do this Tara: okay Tara: which book? Rhys: this one! Tara: okay Jo: you're talking to him like he's deaf!! Tara: oh god sorry Rhys for my obnoxious voice Rhys: read my story!!!! (YELLS) Tara: please don't yell Rhys Rhys: okay Tara: (reads story) Tara: night night Rhys Jo: if he gets out put him back. Rhys has gotten outta bed 98 times Jo: you got Rhys to bed wonderfully, you didn't raise a hand to him. But I'm hoping for a big improvement tomorrow when I'm gone. Tara: yes okay. Parent Evaluation Jo: okay Tara I'm gonna leave you for a couple of days on your own. Tara: okay Jo: I hope she remembers all she's been taught and uses the technique's. Jo: bye guys see ya wen I get back. Family Test Run tara: mam do you think you can do that tara: thats good and M tara: and another M shannon: I only want 1 tara: Shannon I am giving you a warning now shannon: only 1 tara: you are going to have 2 because you need a full lunch and you will get hungry shannon: I don't get hungry tara: right you had your warning now off you go tara: Shannon shannon: noo tara: stand up! shannon: I want to go to the bathroom tara: and you stand there tara: I cant do this its to much with her SHANNON GRABS AND WHACKS TARA WITH A SPATULA Tara: DO NOT HIT ME! Narrator: It takes well over an hour before Shannon finally stays put for the full 7 minutes/ shannon: I want my sandwich! tara: its harder with Shannon very hard, i can't Narrator: Life's not easy with Shannon, over the next few days Tara stops talking, and starts shouting very loudly again tara: rhys get here! Rhys: f*ck you Tara: WARNING YOU GO TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER! BEDTIME tara: right girls go down stairs and do some quietly tara: I will give you a warning tara: right girls can you sit down plays and me silent! tara: right warning! tara: you go to sleep, Rhys! I am not having this! tara: off you go I have asked you to go down girls go down! Narrator: When Rhys Gets out of bed, A high stressed Tara has claimed to point her finger tara: thats all because Tara: you 2 was loud and hes gone hyper tara: hes gone back to the way he was tara (yelling):DO NOT THROW!!! RIGHT?! Rhys: Right. (Sobs) (Throws object) Tara (yelling): DO NOT...THROW!!!! jo: when you took her back to the corner you talked to her jo: how did you feel when that was happening tara: very angry jo: look at your face tara: yeah jo: that was ugly tara: mm jo: what we going to do Shannon: go in the car jo: ok lovely good jo: ok lets have fun in the park jo: goal yeah give me 5 jo: sometimes you 2 bang heads together Tara: yeah we do argue don't we Shannon Jo: and mam to because she shouts and she get angry to Jo: what do you think you to can do more to help Shannon: chat to each other Jo: yeah what else Shannon: listen to mom Jo: thats it now your thinking Jo: how much does mam love Shannon Tara: the whole world Jo: and how much does Shannon love mom Shannon: lots and lots and lots Shannon: its nice to spend time with you Shannon hugs her mom Bedtime tara: rhys give that back jo: dont get hyper with him. This is the Rhys from last week, what we do not want to see is you from last week. tara: night casey and shannon laugh tara: right night girls Jo Says Goodbye Again jo: right take care tara: yes its nice having you here its been great A month later Tara: Jo has changed my life and my family's life Category:Transcripts